


L'Histoire de la Rose Blanche - oder - Die weiße Rose von York

by Shrubbery_Girl



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Crack, Gen, Wars of the Roses, fun with English history
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrubbery_Girl/pseuds/Shrubbery_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Darcies haben die englische Geschichte seit Jahrhunderten geprägt, aber unter all dem Glanz und Gloria schlummert ein finsteres Geheimnis, das das Königreich erschüttern kann. Als Fitzwilliam Darcy herausfindet, wer Elizabeth Bennet wirklich ist, nimmt das Schicksal seinen Lauf ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Histoire de la Rose Blanche - oder - Die weiße Rose von York

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'Histoire de la Rose Blanche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779721) by [Shrubbery_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrubbery_Girl/pseuds/Shrubbery_Girl). 



L‘Histoire de la Rose Blanche – Die weiße Rose von York  
Oder:  
Die Darcy-Verschwörung.  
Galoppierender Wahnsinn in Dreizehn Teilen

* * *

~I~

So lange normannische Könige auf englischem Boden geherrscht haben, haben die Darcies ihnen die Treue gehalten. Als der erste normannische König, der mächtige und entschieden nicht uneheliche Herzog der Normandie, das schmucke Inselchen nordwestlich von Calais für sich beanspruchte, war sein Halbbruder _Baudouin, duc de l‘Arcy_ sein höchst geschätzter Berater und intim vertraut mit den geheimen Affären des Königs, nicht, daß irgendwelche davon außerehelich gewesen wären. Als die erste englische Königin, Mathilde, Probleme hatte, ihre Herrschaft zu etablieren, war es ihre geschätzte rechte Hand, _Odo, comte d‘Arcy_ , der Tag und Nacht an ihrer Seite war, oder wann immer Geoffrey of Anjous neugierige Blicke nicht auf ihnen ruhten. Als der zerebral beeinträchtigte Richard Löwenherz um der Gesundheit und der Entspannung willen in den Süden zu reisen begann, war es _Ranulph, vicomte d‘Arcy-l‘Arcy_ , dem es zufiel, all die Motelgutscheine zu sortieren. Als Henry Bolingbroke seinen Cousin Richard absetzte, weigerte sich _Vincent d‘Arcy-l‘Arcy-D‘Arcy, 2ter Marquis von Glastonbury,_ natürlich und rechtmäßig, dem Sohn eines Mannes, der seine Mätresse geheiratet hatte, beizustehen, und schloß sich den Yorkisten an. Es war _Mylord Percival D‘Arcy_ , der den sterbenden König Richard in den Armen hielt auf den unheilvollen Feldern des Roderick Bosworth, während sein Bruder, _Sir Edmond D‘Arcy_ , dem Prätendenten, Henry „Kurze Beine“ Tudor, falsche Treue gelobte.

Ihre unkluge Abschätzung des Ausganges des Rosenkrieges brachte den Untergang der intrigierenden Dynastie der Darcies mit sich. Aus irgendeinem Grund zogen sie von da an immer den kürzeren. _Lord Darcy_ , der Verweser von Schloß Pontefract, fiel 1536 in Ungnade, als er das Schloß den Rebellen übergab, anstatt es zerstören zu lassen, und wurde kurz darauf von seiner sterblichen Hülle befreit. _Sir Eugene de Darcys_ konsequente Weigerung, den puritanischen Topfschnitt zu tragen, brachte ihm 1649 kein Glück. _Eustace Darcy_ fand zu seinem eigenen Unglück heraus, daß er an der Seekrankheit litt, und er ertrank in der kalten schottischen See, unweit der Insel Skye.

* * *

~II~

Ein wenig mehr als fünfzig Jahre später schloß Fitzwilliam Darcy, sein Urenkel, die Tür seines Schlafzimmers auf Netherfield Park mit einem lauten Knall und stürmte die Treppen hinunter auf der Suche nach seinem Gastgeber. Endlich fand er ihn im Billiardzimmer. Der Anblick des grünen Tisches weckte in ihm Urtriebe, die seine Vorväter seinem einstmals edlen Blut vererbt hatten, aber er unterdrückte diese und verzog keine Miene.

„Ich muß nach Longbourn reiten, Charles. ‘s ist dringend.“

„Was, haben Miss Elizabeths große Augen dich so vollkommen verhext, daß du deine Ehre vergißt und deine Versprechen -“

„‘s ist nichts dergleichen, Charles. ‘s ist mein Cousin, der Colonel. Er hat mir einen Expreßbrief geschickt mit wichtigen Informationen _Mr_ Bennet betreffend. ‘s ist wegen des _Geheimnisses_.“

„Nun, in dem Fall werde ich dich begleiten.“

* * *

~III~

„... also werden Sie sich meine Überraschung vorstellen können, Mr Bennet“, schloß Mr Darcy, „als ich, heute, herausfand, daß die Linie von James Tyrell _nicht_ ausgelöscht ist – daß, tatsächlich, sein männlicher Nachkomme in genau der Grafschaft lebt, in der ich zur Zeit residiere -“

„Ist das so?“ fragte Mr Bennet und zeigte kein größeres Interesse.

„Lassen Sie mich ganz offen sein, Mr Bennet“, sagte Mr Darcy. „Ich weiß, daß Ihr Name nicht wirklich Bennet ist. Ich weiß, daß er Collins-Tyrell ist. Ich weiß, daß Sie der letzte der Tyrells sind und der Hüter eines Geheimnisses, das so gewichtig ist, daß es die tragenden Säulen unserer Zeit erschüttern könnte.“

„Mr Darcy, das ist einfach absurd“, begann Mr Bennet, aber Mr Darcy unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Ich weiß das, Meister Tyrell, weil dies ein Geheimnis ist, _das auch ich teile_.“

Nach einer dramatischen Pause zog Mr Darcy eine lateinische Bibel aus seiner Brusttasche, die sich bei den Psalmen öffnete und zwischen ihren Seiten eine gepreßte weiße Rose offenbarte.

Für einen Moment saß Mr Bennet vollkommen regungslos da, dann erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl, kniete sich vor Mr Darcy hin und küßte seinen Siegelring.

„Mein Lehnsherr“, murmelte er. „Wie lange haben meine Väter und ich auf Eure Rückkehr gewartet, Herr! Wie habe ich gehofft, Euch zu sehen, eh ich sterbe!“

Mr Darcy schaute verwirrt drein. „‘s bin nicht ich, Meister Tyrell, der Ihr rechtmäßiger Lehnsherr ist. Ich bin nur sein Hüter. Es besteht kein Grund, meinen Schmuck zu küssen.“

* * *

~IV~

Als Elizabeth Bennet in das Studierzimmer ihres Vaters gerufen wurde, war sie nicht wenig verwirrt, als sie dort Mr Darcy vorfand, der einen Überwurf aus Samt trug, der mit weißen Rosen bestickt war; er wurde von Mr Bingley begleitet, der ein ähnliches Kleidungsstück trug. Dies aber war nichts im Vergleich zu ihrer Überraschung, als sie ihren Vater in einem Umhang aus demselben Material sah. Die drei Männer studierten ernsthaft die Familienbibel; sie prüften und – so schien es – verglichen Daten.

„Sir?“ sagte sie vorsichtig. „Wenn meine Gegenwart momentan nicht willkommen ist, kann ich später wiederkommen.“

„Nein, nein“, murmelte ihr Vater. „Bitte bleib‘.“  
„ _Elizabeth Rose Blanche Tyrell Bennet, geboren am 29ten Februar 1796_ “, las Mr Darcy, „‘s ist sie, die die Wiedergeborene Weiße Rose ist, von der uns die Prophezeiung kündet?“

„ _An einem Tag der schien verloren,  
ist von Tyrell sie geboren.  
Mit _de l‘Arcy fils _vermählt,_  
rein und hold und auserwählt.  
Wiedergebor‘ne Rose Weiß,  
die um den wahren König weiß,  
bringt zurück nach Anglia  
roi et foi et gloria“, zitierte Mr Bingley verträumt, „oder so hat es die alte Wahrsagerin von Schloß Pontefract prophezeit.“

„Meine Tochter“, sagte Mr Bennet ernst. „Ich habe dich zu mir gerufen, weil es an der Zeit ist, daß du das Geheimnis deiner Herkunft kennst – ein Geheimnis, das dieses Land, wie wir es kennen, zerstören könnte. Bitte höre mir genau zu, während ich alles erkläre, und du wirst verstehen, warum es deine Pflicht ist, Mr Darcy zu heiraten.“

* * *

~V~

„Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein!“ rief Elizabeth aus, als ihr Vater seine Geschichte beendet hatte. „Ich weigere mich, zu glauben, daß ich nur wegen eines alten Aberglaubens Mr Darcy heiraten muß! Ich kann ihn noch nicht einmal leiden! Und außerdem, ist er nicht schon längst mit Mr Bingleys Schwester verheiratet?“

„Ah, ja“, sagte Mr Darcy, „es verhält sich so, daß die Darcies vom Gebot der Einehe ausgenommen sind, seit ihnen im Jahre 1491 ein Dispens gestattet wurde, der nie zurückgenommen wurde. _Wie der Prinzen im Turme werden sein zweien, so soll sein die Anzahl der Weiber dein_ \- ‘s ist ein Motto, an das wir uns treu gehalten haben seit den Tagen _Lord Hugo d‘Arcy-d‘Arcys_ , möge er ruhen in Frieden.“

„Sehr schön“, sagte Mr Bennet und rieb sich die Hände. „Nun, da das geklärt ist, laßt mich nach Pater O‘Hara rufen, um den Ritus vollziehen zu lassen.“

„Ein _Papist_?“ kreischte Elizabeth. „Sie wollen mich von einem _Papisten_ verheiraten lassen?“

„Ich werde mich nur im wahren Glauben trauen lassen“, sagte Mr Darcy steif. „‘s ist der Glaube meiner Väter, seitdem _Teoderic dër Ars_ , möge er in Frieden ruhen, im Jahre 702 von St. Willibrord konvertiert wurde.“

„Sie sind Papist?“ fragte Elizabeth.

„Natürlich“, antwortete Mr Darcy. „Die Darcies haben dem Emporkömmling Henry nie die Herrschaft über _ihren_ Glauben erlaubt. Unsere gute Königin Mary hingegen, _sie_ hatte die richtige Einstellung – obwohl sie natürlich auch eine Prätendentin war. Es war höchst unglücklich, daß _Wilfred D‘Arcy_ , möge er in Frieden ruhen von ihr geköpft werden mußte, nach seinem unglücklichen und eher ungeschickten Versuch, die wahre Monarchie wieder herzustellen.“

„Ich werde _nicht_ von einem Papisten mit einem anderen Papisten verheiratet werden“, sagte Elizabeth entschlossen. „Ich habe mir schon vor langer Zeit geschworen, daß mich nur zutiefst empfundener Protestantismus zur Ehe verlocken würde.“

„Ich fürchte, du hast keine Wahl, Elizabeth“, sagte ihr Vater. „Wenn du das nicht tust, wird unsere Familie vollkommen ruiniert sein, denn wir werden die Versprechen, die unsere Vorväter den Vorvätern dieses jungen Mannes vor vielen Jahren gegeben haben, gebrochen haben. Die Blutlinien müssen sich endlich vermischen, wie es von der Wahrsagerin von einst vorhergesagt wurde.“

„Nun gut dann“, sagte Elizabeth und stampfte mit ihrem zarten Fuß auf, „aber es wird mir nicht _gefallen_!“

* * *

~VI~

„Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy, Miss Elizabeth Bennet“, stellte Mr Darcy die beiden Damen einander vor. „Mrs Darcy und ich sind seit sechs Monaten verheiratet. Miss Bennet und ich sind seit gestern verlobt.“

„Bitte, nenn‘ mich Carrie“, sagte Mrs Darcy und reichte Elizabeth die Hand. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich endlich kennenzulernen. Ich bereue es, daß ich vorher nicht die Gelegenheit hatte, aber mein Zustand hinderte mich leider daran, viel auszugehen. Na ja, du wirst ja bald wissen, wie das ist.“

„Verzeihung?“ sagte Elizabeth verwirrt.

„Oh, ich bin so aufgeregt!“ rief Mrs Darcy aus. „Ich wollte schon immer eine große Familie, und als Fitzie mir erzählte, ihr beide hättet euch verlobt, wußte ich sofort, daß wir sehr gute Freundinnen werden würden – ich schätze, wir werden so etwas wie Schwestern werden.“

„Na, ich laß euch Damen dann mal alles besprechen“, sagte Mr Darcy. „Ich bin sicher, es gibt eine Menge, worüber ihr sprechen wollt. Ich werde sehen, ob Meister Tyrell mir vielleicht ein wenig Brandy anbieten kann. ‘s ist eine wunderbare Gelegenheit, um die Eheverträge zu besprechen.“

„Ist er nicht der bester aller Männer?“ fragte Mrs Darcy, als ihr Mann den Raum verlassen hatte. „Ich bin hoffnungslos in ihn verliebt – aber warum erzähle ich dir das, du fühlst sicherlich genau das gleiche! Erscheint er dir nicht auch vom Aussehen her besonders toll?“

„Mrs Darcy“, begann Elizabeth, aber sie wurde sofort unterbrochen.

„Ich bin _Carrie_ , Lizzy, Liebes.“

„Gut, Carrie – finden Sie diese Situation nicht absurd? Ich _kann_ Ihren Mann nicht heiraten. Er ist schon mit Ihnen verheiratet. Das ist lächerlich.“

„Ach, Blödsinn“, sagte Mrs Darcy entschieden. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum wir nicht alle sehr glücklich werden sollten. ‘s ist eine langjährige Tradition der Darcies und hat bis jetzt wunderbar funktioniert. _Susanna und Lady Gertrude de l‘Arcy_ , mögen ihre Seelen in Frieden ruhen, zum Beispiel, die Frauen von _Wilbur Wotherington de l‘Arcy_ , möge seine Seele in Frieden ruhen, haben sogar am selben Tag geheiratet. Zusammen haben sie sechzehn Kinder geboren und waren über fünfzig Jahre lang die besten Freundinnen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum das bei uns anders sein sollte.“

* * *

~VII~

Pater O‘Hara war zunächst skeptisch, als er von den Herren Bennet und Darcy aufgesucht wurde, aber nachdem ihm die gepreßte Rose in Mr Darcys Bibel gezeigt worden war, bot er eifrig seine Hilfe in der Verbindung des glücklichen Paares an, und wollte auch die erste Frau des Bräutigams in seiner Predigt besonders erwähnen. Die Hochzeit fand nur drei Wochen nach der Verlobung statt, und einige Stunden später fand sich Elizabeth in einer Kutsche auf der Great North Road wieder.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher, daß das der richtige Weg ist, um nach Derbyshire zu gelangen?“ fragte sie ihren Mann, während die erste Mrs Darcy die Annehmlichkeiten eines Gebüsches nutzte, das gerade außerhalb Peterboroughs an der Great North Road lag.

„Oh, aber wir fahren nicht nach Derbyshire“, sagte Mr Darcy. „Wir verbringen die Nacht bei einigen alten Freunden in Nottingham und fahren dann weiter zum Schloß Pontefract.“

„Pontefract?“ kreischte Elizabeth, die natürlich mit der blutigen Geschichte Englands bestens vertraut war. „Aber das ist doch schon seit mindestens 150 Jahren eine Ruine!“

„Ja, in der Tat“, sagte Mr Darcy. „‘s war Pontefract, wo _Bernard Darcy_ , möge er in Frieden ruhen, im Jahre 1644 starb, und sein Sohn _Martin Darcy-de Darcy_ , möge er in Frieden ruhen, folgte ihm zwei Tage später.“

„Wir werden in einer Ruine wohnen?“ fragte Elizabeth.

„Nicht _in_ “, erwiderte Mr Darcy kryptisch, „ _unter_.“

Die erste Mrs Darcy kletterte zurück in die Kutsche und sie ruckelten weiter nach Norden, bis sie, bei Einbruch der Dämmerung, endlich die Great North Road in Richtung Edminstowe verließen.

„Werden wir auf Thoresby Hall übernachten?“ fragte Elizabeth, denn sie war natürlich mit der englischen Geographie sehr vertraut.

„Nein, nicht direkt“, sagte Mr Darcy ausweichend. „Meine Freunde bevorzugen einen, äh, mehr outdoormäßigen Lebenswandel.“

* * *

~VIII~

„Eine _Eiche_?“ fragte Elizabeth. „Deine Freunde leben in einer _Eiche_? Du willst unsere Hochzeitsnacht auf einem Baum verbringen?“

„Nun, das hat bei _Sir Milton und Lady Barbara de l‘Arcy-Darcy_ , mögen sie in Frieden ruhen, funktioniert“, sagte Mr Darcy. „Nur sechseinhalb Monate später gebar _Lady Barbara de l‘Arcy-Darcy_ , möge sie in Frieden ruhen, _Malcom Montague Darcy-de Darcy_ , möge er in Frieden ruhen, und er war der dickste Junge, der je in Yorkshire zur Welt kam.“

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Mrs Darcy“, sagte Mr Darcys Freund, der Elizabeth als Robert Hoodlesford-Faraway, der 17te Graf von Huntingdon, vorgestellt worden war, „aber das ist nicht nur irgendeine Eiche. Das ist _Major Oak_. Meine Vorväter haben seit 1291 auf ihr geschlafen. Guy Hoodlesford, der 6te Earl, hat besonders an ihr gehangen. Er hat immer auf den Nordzweigen geschlafen. Wir haben dich allerdings im Südosten einquartiert, mit Carrie, auf dem Zweig meiner Frau. Wir sind ein winziges bißchen überfüllt im Moment, weil Marions Eltern und ihre Schwestern und ihr Cousin Richard vorbeigekommen sind, aber ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns blendend verstehen.“

„Oh, hast du das gehört?“ fragte die erste Mrs Darcy aufgeregt. „Wir werden auf Marions Zweig schlafen! Es ist der beste im ganzen Baum. Wo schläfst du, Marion?“

„Ich dachte, ich schlafe bei euch, wenn es euch nicht stört“, sagte die Gräfin von Huntingdon. „Wir mußten Richard alleine im Nordgästezimmer einquartieren, denn er schnarcht, und ich möchte den anderen Gästezweig ungern mit meinen Schwestern teilen, sie kichern die ganze Zeit. Und wenn Fitzie bei Robert schläft, dann reden sie wieder die halbe Nacht, also -“

„Oh, natürlich schläfst du bei uns!“ sagte Mrs Darcy. „Ich muß dir soviel erzählen. Du glaubst ja nicht -“

* * *

~IX~

„Also, Lizzy“, sagte der Graf, als sie sich auf einem der inneren Zweige zum Abendessen niedergelassen hatten, „es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn ich dich Lizzy nenne, oder? Also, Fitzie hier erzählt mir, dein Vater ist der letzte Erbe von Meister Tyrell? Wie furchtbar aufregend! Ich wette, du bist so stolz auf deine Familie, die das Geheimnis für Jahrhunderte bewahrt hat.“

„Uh“, sagte Elizabeth, die sich nicht sicher war, was von ihr erwartet wurde. „Ich schätze, das muß ich sein.“

„Es ist in Ordnung“, sagte der Graf und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Du kannst offen sprechen. Wir sind alle in der Bruderschaft.“

Seine Frau warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Geschwisterschaft, sollte ich sagen“, verbesserte sich der Graf. „Ich würde nicht wagen, zu behaupten, wir hätten nicht die gleichen Rechte für unsere weiblichen und männlichen Mitglieder. Nun gut, wir würden natürlich keine Frau als Obermeisterin haben. Aber davon abgesehen – natürlich haben wir unseren Damen-Mitgliedern nicht die ultimativen Geheimcodes anvertraut, die benötigt werden, um – das heißt, es sei denn, Fitzie hat Carrie gegenüber geplappert. Aber sonst sind wir hier total für Gleichberechtigung.“

„Genau“, sagte Mr Darcy. „Wir verehren Frauen und ihre Fähigkeit, Leben zu schenken. Vollkommen platonisch, versteht sich. Mein Großonkel zum Beispiel, _Sir Barnabas de Darcy_ , möge seine Seele in Frieden ruhen, schrieb einmal eine Abhandlung -“

Elizabeth ließ das Gespräch über sich hinwegwaschen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie um alles in der Welt sie ausgerechnet an diesem Ort gelandet war, mit ausgerechnet diesen Leuten – immerhin halb wahnsinnige Papisten! Die Geheimnisse dieser Menschen waren fast so kompliziert wie der Stammbaum ihres Mannes, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die erste Mrs Darcy überhaupt leiden konnte. Eine andere Sache war, daß sie sich nur langsam damit abfinden konnte, daß, wie lächerlich Mr Darcys geheime Gesellschaft auch sein mochte, ihr Vater zufälligerweise auch in ihr involviert war, und, was noch schlimmer war, Mr Darcy als eine höhere Instanz zu betrachten schien. Mr Darcy war ein weiteres Objekt ihrer Überlegungen. Wie konnte sie nur mit ihm verheiratet werden? Warum hatte sie ihn nicht zurückgewiesen? Sie hatte drei Wochen gehabt, um eine Beschwerde zu äußern, um ihre Tante und ihren Onkel um Hilfe zu bitten oder um sich einfach zu weigern, mit den Vorbereitungen fortzufahren. Und doch, trotz all ihrer Bedenken, hatte sie sich entschlossen, nichts zu tun, außer ihr Schicksal zu beklagen. Es war, als ob Mr Darcy eine Art magischer Kontrolle über sie hatte – als ob höhere Mächte am Werk waren, die sie mit Mr Darcy um jeden Preis verheiratet sehen wollten, auch wenn dies ihren eigenen Wünschen widersprach.  
Sie fragte sich, warum überhaupt irgendjemand sie mit Mr Darcy verheiratet sehen wollte. Welchen Sinn konnte das letztendlich haben? Immerhin hatte der Mann schon eine Frau – eine schwangere Frau noch dazu – also war es nicht so, daß sie ihn vor dem furchtbaren Schicksal des Junggesellendaseins rettete. Und es konnte nicht um ihretwillen sein, denn sie konnte den Mann nicht ausstehen, und konnte sich auch in der Zukunft nicht glücklich mit ihm verheiratet sehen. Der einzige, der je einen Grund genannt hatte, warum sie heiraten sollten, war ihr Vater gewesen, und seine Geschichte war haltlos lächerlich gewesen. Elizabeth hatte beschlossen, sie zu ignorieren und weigerte sich, sie zu glauben, aber dennoch wurde sie sie nicht los. Was, wenn ihr Vater und Mr Darcy _doch_ Recht hatten? Würde das irgendetwas an dieser Ehe ändern?

* * *

~X~

Die Geschichte, die man ihr erzählt hatte, begann im Jahr 1483. Während dies für viele das Jahr war, in dem die Ivangorod gebaut worden war, war es für die Familie Darcy das Jahr gewesen, in dem sie in den Untergrund gegangen waren. Darcies waren natürlich immer noch in der Öffentlichkeit aufgetreten – gewisse Standards müssen gewahrt bleiben – aber zum ersten Mal in ihrer Geschichte wurde die Hauptlast ihrer Aktivitäten im Verborgenen durchgeführt. Der erste Darcy, der je ein Gewissen und ein Rückgrat entwickelt hatte, _Mylord Percival D‘Arcy_ , hatte sich geweigert, das zu tun, was leicht war, und mit dem Strom zu schwimmen, und hatte sich stattdessen entschlossen, das Richtige zu tun. Nicht alle Darcies folgten seinem Beispiel, viele beschlossen, die eher opportunistische, bequeme Haltung ihrer Vorväter einzunehmen, aber manche taten es, und die, die es taten, wurden die Hüter eines furchtbaren und mächtigen Geheimnisses.  
Im Zentrum der Geschichte stand, wie es meistens der Fall ist, einer hübscher Junge, der zum König geboren war. Edward V. war erst 13, als sein Vater starb. Während dies so gut wie jedes andere Alter war, um zu heiraten, war sein engster Familienkreis doch ein wenig besorgt, ob es nicht ein wenig zu jung war, um das Schicksal eines gesamten Landes im Krieg zu lenken. Besonders sein Onkel Dick, ein liebevoller und fürsorglicher Mann, sorgte sich sehr um das Wohlergehen seines Neffen und das von Edwards Bruder Richard. Wie es in diesen Zeiten häufiger geschah, war England ein Land, das mit Kriegen und blutigen Morden überzogen war, und Onkel Dick fürchtete, daß die nicht vertrauenswürdigen Lancastrianer den jungen König jeden Moment beseitigen könnten. Vorübergehend wurden die beiden Jungen in einem bequemen Apartment im alten Familienwohnsitz einquartiert, einem geräumigen Steinhaus an der Themse, wo bewaffnete Leibwächter ihren Schutz sicherstellen sollten.

Manche haben fälschlicherweise berichtet, den Prinzen sei es an ihrem sicheren Wohnort nicht gut ergangen, oder es sei ihnen nicht erlaubt gewesen, diesen zu verlassen. Diese Behauptung ist unwahr und sollte ignoriert werden, da die, die das behaupteten, nur davon profitieren konnten, anzudeuten, die Prinzen seien im Tower gestorben. Was wahr ist, ist, daß mehrere Anschläge auf das Leben der Prinzen verübt wurden, aber der Angreifer war mit Sicherheit nicht Onkel Dick, sondern ein Auftragsmörder, angeheuert von Englands größtem Lügner. Als Edward V. klar wurde, daß weder er noch sein Bruder noch länger sicher im Tower waren, bat er seinen Onkel Dick inständig, an seiner Stelle zu regieren, und ihn und den kleinen Richard an einen ruhigen Ort auf dem Lande ziehen zu lassen, bis er alt genug war, um Armeen anzuführen und Leute hinrichten zu lassen und Schlösser und Festungen zu bauen und was Monarchen sonst noch so machen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Onkel Dick stimmte höchst unwillig zu, um seiner Neffen willen, und nahm die Königswürde an. Die Prinzen wurden zu einem sicheren Haus auf dem Land gebracht, und Onkel Dick selbst half dabei, die Gerüchte zu verbreiten, sie seien von seiner Hand gestorben, durch solch einfache Maßnahmen, wie die, daß er unter lautem Getöse zwei Särge unter einem losen Dielenbrett vergraben ließ, oder daß er wahnsinnig gackerte, wann immer die Jungen erwähnt wurden. Er mußte für sein hilfreiches Wesen sehr teuer bezahlen, denn es waren keine zwei Jahre vergangen, als er von dem Größten Lügner aller Zeiten gemeuchelt wurde, weil er sich weigerte, den Aufenthaltsort seiner Neffen preiszugeben.

Der Betrüger, wie man ihn damals nannte, kam auf den Thron, weil er die Tatsache ignorierte, daß mit Edward V. ein rechtmäßiger Erbe der Plantagenets immer noch am Leben war. Edward hatte keine Erben, weil seine Frau ihn verlassen hatte, als das Gerücht umging, er werde vermißt, und stattdessen beschloß, in Sünde mit dem König von Frankreich zu leben. Sein Bruder Richard aber zeugte dreizehn Söhne mit seiner Frau, der Gräfin von Norfolk, die mit ihm in den Untergrund gegangen war, und später Dokumente fälschte, die behaupteten, sie sei im zarten Alter von acht Jahren gestorben. So war sichergestellt, daß die Linie der Plantagenets fortbestehen würde, im Geheimen, im Schloß Pontefract in Yorkshire, wohin Onkel Dicks rechte Hand, _Mylord Percival D‘Arcy_ , und James Tyrell die Prinzen insgeheim gebracht hatten.

Als die Nachricht von Onkel Dicks grausamen Tod durch den Trickbetrüger bekannt wurde, trennten sich die Wege von James Tyrell und _Mylord Percival D‘Arcy_ ; beide kamen überein, daß sie einander in dieser Welt nie wiedersehen würden, aber daß sie beide das Geheimnis von Englands wahrem Königstum den Generationen, die kommen würden, vermachen würden, bis die Zeit gekommen war, um es zu enthüllen.

Keiner der Prätendenten wußte je, wo die wahren Könige verborgen waren, obwohl sie von ihrer fortdauernden Existenz und der Bedrohung des Thronanspruchs wußten. Henry VIII. kam der Wahrheit gefährlich nahe, als er versuchte, herauszufinden, warum _Lord Dary_ 1537 beschlossen hatte, daß Schloß Pontefract eher den Rebellen zu überlassen, als zu riskieren, daß es zerstört oder während einer langen Belagerung von der Nahrungszufuhr abgeschnitten werden könnte; _Lord Darcy_ aber blieb der Ehre seiner Familie treu und nahm das Geheimnis mit in sein Verrätergrab.

* * *

~XI~

Elizabeth dachte immer noch über diese ungeheuerlichen Behauptungen nach, als sie am nächsten Tag wieder auf dem Weg nach Pontefract war. Die Kutsche ratterte vorwärts und ihr wurde leicht übel. Caroline ließ die Reise immer wieder unterbrechen und es dauerte lange, bis sie in Pontefract waren. In dieser Nacht herrschte Vollmond, sodaß sie noch im Dunkeln weiterfahren konnten. Sie erreichten Pontefract lange nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit mitten in der Nacht. Mittlerweile war Elizabeth so müde, daß sie die ungeheuerlichen Geschichten ihres Mannes gerne glauben wollte, wenn dies bedeutete, daß im Geheimversteck in Pontefract ein Bett auf sie wartete.

Als sie Pontefract zum ersten Mal sah, war sie furchtbar enttäuscht. Sie wußte, durch die ausgedehnte Lektüre in der Bibliothek ihres Vaters, daß das Schloß, nachdem es während der Bürgerkriege drei Mal belagert worden war, verfallen und zur Ruine geworden war, aber daß nicht viel mehr stand als der alte Burghügel und der Zwinger, hatte sie nicht gewußt. Der Mond leuchtete die verschimmelnden Steine aus und Elizabeth bezweifelte, daß sie einen Schlafplatz finden würde, der nicht feucht und vermoost war. Sie hatte die geistige Gesundheit ihres Gatten sichtlich überschätzt.

„Ach, ist sie nicht eine Schönheit?“ sagte Caroline und seufzte, als sie aus der Kutsche ausstieg. „Ich sage immer, im Mondlicht ist sie am schönsten.“

„Wer?“ fragte Elizabeth verwirrt.

„Na, das Schloß, natürlich“, sagte Caroline mit einem tiefen, kehligen Lachen. „Du mußt wissen, daß alle immer von ‚ihr‘ sprechen seit den Tagen, da _Lord Ingbert D‘Arcy_ , möge seine Seele in Frieden ruhen, die Ode „Meiner Dame Pontefract, Oder, In Verteidigung dieser Nördlichen Mauern“ schreib, damals, 1687. Er war ein großartiger Dichter, das war er. Verheiratet mit _Sarah und Emily D‘Arcy-D‘Arcy_ , mögen ihre Seelen in Frieden ruhen.“

„Heim, trautes Heim“, sagte Mr Darcy, der nun auch die Kutsche verließ. „Ach, ‘s ist gut, zurückzukommen. Die Darcy-Seele sehnt sich nach Pontefract seit den Tagen des ersten _Sir Theodore de Darcy-Darcy_ , möge seine Seele in Frieden ruhen, der sein ganzes Leben hier verbrachte, und glücklich war er.“

„Wurde er nicht von hier fortgeschleift und auf dem Tower Hill verbrannt, weil er die Hexerei betrieben und die Gegenreformation 1535 unterstützt haben soll?“ warf die erste Mrs Darcy ein.

„Oh, stimmt, da war das“, stimmte Mr Darcy zu. „Aber davor war er sehr glücklich.“

In diesem Moment kam eine ältere Dame hinter einer Säule aus der Ruine und winkten ihnen allen zu.

„Es ist Mrs Reynolds!“ rief Caroline aus und lief auf sie zu.

„Na, na, Mrs D, solltest du jetzt rennen?“ schalt die ältere Dame und strahlte dann beim Anblick Elizabeths.

„Na, wen haben wir hier?“ fragte sie. „Ist das die neue Mrs Darcy, von der Ihr geschrieben habt, Meister?“

„In der Tat, das ist sie“, antwortete Mr Darcy stolz. „Sie ist die Wiedergeborene Weiße Rose. Ihr Vater, Meister Tyrell, gab sie mir.“

Mrs Reynolds schlug vor Aufregung die Hände zusammen. 

„Sie müssen auf meine Führung warten, Mrs D“, sagte sie. „Kommen Sie, kommen Sie, ich muß Ihnen alles zeigen.“

* * *

~XII~

„Der _was_?“ rief Elizabeth aus.

„Der Billiardtisch, auf dem alle Darcies gezeugt wurden seit den Tagen von _Angelos de Darcy-Darcy_ , möge seine Seele in Frieden ruhen“, erklärte Mrs Reynolds. „Der Sohn des ersten _Sir Theodore de Darcy-Darcy_ , möge seine Seele in Frieden ruhen, müssen Sie wissen. Er wurde von der Hurenkönigin Anne verhext, damals 1534, als er ihre Ansprüche nicht anerkennen wollte. Sie sagte, _und möge Er keine Erben haben, so sie nicht auf einem Tisch aus Gras gezeugt wurden, auf dem ein erwachsener Mann Bälle mit Stöcken jagt_ \- sie wollte schlau sein, müssen Sie wissen, Mrs D, denn damals gab‘s noch kein Billiard, aber die erste Frau von _Sir Theodore de Darcy-Darcy_ , möge seine Seele in Frieden ruhen, _Lady Christine de Darcy-Darcy-Darcy_ , möge ihre Seele in Frieden ruhen, war ziemlich gewitzt und hat das Spiel einfach erfunden. Und etwas mehr als neun Monate später gebar sie den kleinen _Angelos de Darcy-Darcy_ , möge seine Seele in Frieden ruhen. So ein strammer Bursche!“

„Und seit damals -“ begann Elizabeth, die das ganze Konzept noch nicht wirklich verstehen konnte.

„Seit damals haben die Darcies ihre Erben auf diesem Tisch gezeugt und geboren, und dafür gesorgt, daß er niemals kaputtging“, sagte Mrs Reynolds stolz. „Es ist immer noch der Originalfilz von 1534, können Sie das glauben, Mrs D?“

„Mit Leichtigkeit“, sagte Elizabeth und schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Na, ich schätze, der Meister wird jede Minute hier sein“, sagte Mrs Reynolds. „Ich lasse Sie dann mal allein, falls Sie sich noch frisch machen wollen.“

„Hier?“ fragte Elizabeth wieder.

„Wunderbar, nicht war?“ sagte Mrs Reynolds und sah sich in dem düsteren Verlies um. „Ich hab immer gesagt, daß die Brautgemächer der schönste Teil von Pontefract sind – abgesehen von Tims Zimmern natürlich.“

Elizabeth hielt es für das beste, nicht nachzufragen, und sie wusch sich stattdessen in dem alten kupfernen Becken, das Mrs Reynolds ihr gezeigt hatte.

* * *

~XIII~

Einige Tage später saßen Elizabeth und Caroline in einer besonders vermoosten Grotte und bestickten ein mottenzerfressenes Stück roten Satin mit der Rose von York, als Mrs Reynolds, vor Aufregung bebend, in den Raum stürzte.

„Es ist Meister Tyrell! Er ist nach Pontefract gekommen!“ kreischte sie. „Beide Hüter wieder auf Pontefract vereint! Die Tage unserer Geheimhaltung sind für immer vorbei!“

„Mein Vater?“ fragte Elizabeth. Sie hatte kein besonderes Bedürfnis, den Mann wiederzusehen, der sie gezwungen hatte, in diesen Wahnsinn einzuheiraten.

„Meine Tochter!“ rief Mr Bennet aus. „Eine solche Ehre wird uns zuteil! Wir sollen eine Audienz haben!“

Als ob dies ein Zeichen gewesen war, erschienen mehrere Lakaien in altmodischen Uniformen hinter Mr Bennet und Mr Darcy auf der Schwelle und schoben Elizabeth und ihren Vater in einen Raum, den sie zuvor noch nicht betreten hatte. Er lag in einer Ecke der Keller und hatte daher den Luxus von echtem Tageslicht, daß durch die runden, Löchern gleichenden Fenster, die in die Erde gegraben worden, in den Raum schien. In der Mitte des Raumes saß ein alter Mann mit prominenter Stirn auf einem reich verzierten, wurmzerfressenen Holzthron.

„Die Stirn der Yorks!“ murmelte Mr Bennet ehrfürchtig, bevor er vor dem Mann kniete.

„Mein Lehnsherr“, stammelte er und küßte den Ring, der ihm dargeboten wurde.

„Schon gut, schon gut“, sagte der alte Mann ohne großes Interesse. „Noch irgendwas?“

„Eine Frage, mein Lehnsherr“, sagte Mr Bennet zitternd. „Man hat mir nie gesagt – mit welchem königlichen Namen dürfen wir Euch anreden?“

Der Mann dachte eine Weile über diese Frage nach. Endlich sagte er, „manche nennen mich Tim.“

„König Tim“, begann Mr Bennet erneut. „Mein Lehnsherr. Dürfen wir hoffen – ist die Zeit unserer Geheimhaltung endlich vergangen – werdet Ihr erlauben, daß man euch zum König krönt, nun, da das Haus der Hannoveraner – Throndiebe, allesamt! - in Trümmern liegt?“

„Oh, richtig“, sagte Tim. „Das wollte ich euch noch sagen. Ich habe beschlossen, daß ich doch nicht König sein will. Dieser Sohn, den Caroline ausbrütet – er kann König sein. Nennt ihn Victor, nach meiner ersten Frau, ja?“

„Und wenn es ein Mädchen ist?“ fragte Elizabeth.

„Gute Güte, man hat mir gesagt, du wärest schlau“, sagte Tim. „Dann nennen wir ihn Victoria, du Schafskopf!“

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Zu Richard III und den Prinzen im Tower gibt es viele Theorien; am bekanntesten sind vielleicht die von Josephine Tey und von Blackadder, die ich beide empfehlen kann. Einwandfrei belegt ist das Schicksal der Prinzen jedenfalls nicht.
> 
> Mit Ausnahme des Lord Darcy, der 1537 Pontefract Castle den Rebellen übergab, sind alle Darcies frei erfunden, die historischen Hintergründe aller Darcies sind jedoch real. Alle hier erwähnten Ereignisse hat es gegeben, auch die vergrabenen Särge im Tower und den mysteriösen James Tyrell, der dafür verantwortlich sein soll. Wilhelm der Erste war unehelich, Mathilde war Englands erste regierende Königin, Edward V war mit der späteren Königin von Frankreich verheiratet, die Gräfin von Norfolk starb im Alter von acht Jahren, Pontefract wurde während der Bürgerkriege zerstört und die Major Oak liegt ungefähr da, wo ich sie angesiedelt habe. In einigen Legenden um Robin Hood war er ein Earl und Lady Marian eine Cousine Richard Löwenherz'.
> 
> Das Haus York und das Haus Lancaster hat es ebenso gegeben wie Henry Tudor, später König Heinrich VII, und seinen Sieg auf Bosworth Fields 1483. Einer der Stuart-Thronprätendenten floh nach der Schlacht von Culloden Fields auf die Insel Skye in der Hebridensee; die Rundköpfe waren die (protestantischen) Truppen des Parlaments in den englischen Bürgerkriegen im 17. Jahrhundert.


End file.
